


Showtime

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Interviews, Major Character Injury, Mentor Tony Stark, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Peter Parker, Painsgiving, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Press and Tabloids, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Peter is nervous about his first press conference. Tony coaches him through it.





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: "I've never done this before."

“I’ve never done this before,” Peter said, peeking out at the crowd of reporters as best he could without being spotted. “I’ve never even done anything  _like_ this. I don’t know if this is a good idea, you know? I mean, sometimes I throw up if I have to give a presentation in class. Can’t we just prerecord something and release it?”

Mr. Stark’s mouth quirked upward on one side in amusement.

“Deep breaths, kid,” he coached patiently. “You’ll be alright. I’m gonna be right there beside you the whole time, okay? I’ll step in if I need to, but you can handle this. I know you can. You’re Spiderman. You face down criminals all the time; this’ll be a piece of cake.”

Peter couldn’t help but rub his palms up and down the thighs of the Spiderman suit he was wearing.

“Right,” he agreed, though he didn’t think he sounded very convincing. “Yeah. I can do this. If I blow it, it’s only national news, right? No big deal, just my eternal embarrassment recorded forever and ever.”

A warm arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze as Mr. Stark chuckled.

“Don’t worry about that. It’d probably become the next biggest meme. That’s kinda cool, right?”

There were already a few Spiderman memes circulating already, and Peter had been ecstatic to see them. Still. He wasn’t so sure how he felt about one being made out of him royally screwing up him first press conference.

“Hey,” Mr. Stark spoke again when he didn’t respond, “worst comes to worst, I’ll goad Cap into swearing in public tomorrow, on camera. How does that sound?”

That, at least, drew a smile out of him.

“Really?”

He probably shouldn’t sound that hopeful.

“Yeah. I might do it anyway, actually. It’s been a while since he’s had a really good scandal attached to him name.”

The stage manager waved at them before pointing at his watch.

“Showtime, kiddo. I’ve gotta head out to get them warmed up.”

He tugged at his sleeves and straightened his shoulders, his entire demeanor changing as he prepared to step out into the limelight.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. For the pep talk and, well, everything else.”

The older man paused, giving Peter a long look.

“If you really don’t want to do this, you don’t have to,” he said seriously, holding Peter’s gaze. “Just say the word and I’ll take care of it.”

The warmth that spread through Peter’s chest did more to ease his nerves than anything else had.

“Thank you,” he said again, “but I’m Spiderman, remember? I’ve got this. And, even if I don’t, I’ve got you to back me up.”

Mr. Stark’s grin was blinding.

“Always.”

Then he turned and headed out onto the stage to greet the reporters. One hand was still raised in the air, showing his signature peace sign, when the air shattered with the sound of a gun being fired.

“ _Mr. Stark!_ ”


End file.
